Emily Sullivan
Emily Sullivan was born and raised in Jericho, Emily is the ex-fiance of Jake Green. The daughter of Jonah Prowse, she is the older sister to Chris Sullivan. Growing up Emily was a rebellious spirit who was usually always seen with Jake Green; being troublemakers around the town and causing as much mischief as they could. During her teenage years, Emily was considered to be the 'Bonnie' to Jake Green's 'Clyde'. As a young adult, Emily still remained close to the Green Family and with Jake while Jake began working for her father, Jonah, and his group of thieves. Emily's younger brother, Chris, also worked for Jonah. She is a long time resident of Jericho and Jake's ex fiance. She is a School teacher. She was the fiance of Roger until he was banned after he held Gray at gunpoint. Her father, Jonah was banned from Jericho. Shortly before Chris's death, Emily lost her mother; though it is unknown as to how or why. Chris Sullivan was killed five years prior to the pilot episode when a job set up by Jonah went horribly wrong. Leaving Chris murdered, Jake vanishing, and Mitchell Cafferty being sent to prison. After Chris died, Emily became estranged from her father and he was banned from Jericho completely. During this time Emily got her life together, became a history teacher for the local high school, became best friends with Heather Lisinski and began to date Roger Hammond, an investment banker not originally from Jericho. Things became serious when Roger proposed and Emily accepted. They then bought a house together and while Emily was ready to settle down, Roger got a job offer in Chicago and tried to convince Emily to move there with him. Emily refused, wanting a life she'd always imagined right there in Jericho. ( A husband, two kids, in the hometown she loved.) When Roger left for Chicago he quickly realized that Emily was more important than his job and he was on his way back to Jericho when the bombs hit. Emily was on her way to pick up Roger from the night the bombs hit when her car ran out of gas. Forced to walk to a gas station, Emily was picked up by two ex-cons pretending to be police officers. They took her to the Richmond Farm where Bonnie Richmond and Stanley Richmond reside. Emily quickly figured out that the cops weren't actual cops and upon warning Bonnie, the two of them devised a plan to get some help. Unfortunately as the plan went into action it went awry and while Emily was trying to contact help, they attacked Bonnie, holding her at gunpoint. Jake shows up at the farm around then and in an attempt to protect both Bonnie and Jake, Emily shoots the ex-con, killing him. They all then have to hole up in the cellar of the Richmond farm as potentially dangerous radioactive rain coats the town of Jericho. Emily takes killing a man pretty hard and is attempted to be comforted by Jake, whom she snuffs, claiming that she's never been safe around him. Hinting at his involvement in her brother's death. Once the rain has stopped they are free from the basement and Emily takes Stanley to the medical clinic so he can be monitored for radiation poisoning. Briefly before that, Emily had vowed to go with Jake on a road trip to Wichita, her own determination to find Roger. However, when a clip of a news broadcast appears at Bailey's, Emily has reason to believe that Roger is dead and she calls off the roadtrip, convinced she's lost her fiance for good. It isn't until sometime later when Johnston gets a hold of some pilot audio tapes that Jake finds out that Roger's plane landed and evacuated. Therefore, he could still be very much alive. When a man with radiation poisoning comes to town, Emily is one of the volunteers to go and try and rescue others who could potentially be dying from the same poisoning. However, they got there too late and all twenty refugees had died. Some time later, Mitchell is caught by the Jericho police and it prompts Jonah Prowse to come back into town. Angry and still feeling betrayed by her father, Emily confronts Jake when he is seen talking to Jonah. Jake tries to convince Emily that Jonah will stay away from Jericho and he tries hard to live up to that promise. However, things unravel quickly when Johnston becomes septic and Emily decides to talk to Jonah in an attempt to get medication that will help Johnston. She fails to produce the medication but does wind up getting Jake's car back from Jonah so that him and Eric can go on a road trip to Rogue River's hospital. As Emily and Roger's would be wedding day arrives, Emily finds herself torn between what could have been and what was reality. Her feelings for Roger wane in and out as she discovers her true feelings about Jake and what she's been trying to hide since his return. Through her slightly drunken haze to self discovery, Emily comes to terms that Roger may be in fact, dead, and did not survive out there on his own. Not too long after, Jake devises a plan to steal a generator that Jericho needs from Jonah Prowse. Emily, unable to let Jake go through with this at the risk of the consequences, steals the generator herself and brings it back to Jericho. Things become difficult when Jonah, injured, shows up at Emily's house; first holding her at gunpoint to get her to keep quiet as Jericho searches mercilessly for the man, knowing that he is somewhere in town. Jake gets involved as Gray Anderson attempts to search Emily's house and manage to turn Gray away. The two do their best to patch up Jonah and Emily and Jonah share an enlightening moment where he takes the blame for Chris's death and begs her to forgive Jake. Jonah then leaves and Emily and Jake share a tender moment at Bailey's where Jake plays their song (Nothing Compares 2 U by Sinead O'Connor) and the two dance before almost stealing a kiss. Yet, they are interrupted as refugees come into town, Roger Hammond, being one of them. With Roger alive, Emily goes back to the man, helping him adapt to the sudden change of civilization. However, she can tell he isn't the man he used to be and it all comes to a head when he shoots Gray Anderson after Gray tries to exile the refugees he'd been with. Roger tries to negotiate a deal for the refugees but by the time things have been figured out, it is too late, and Roger is exiled from Jericho with instructions from Jake to head to New Bern. Yet, his true route and whereabouts forever remain unknown. Emily once again learns to adapt and adjust with this new life and she even attempts to restart up classes for those students who want to learn. It doesn't go too well and the idea is quickly abandoned when things with New Bern get bad. With belief that New Bern is going to attack Jericho with mortar shells, Emily once again tries to enlist the help of her father in a deal to protect Jericho and keep New Bern at bay. However, Jonah goes back on the deal, basically setting Jericho up for inevitable war. As New Bern and Jericho go head to head, Emily fights on the front lines alongside Jake and most of Jericho's residents. During the heat of battle, Johnston Green is shot and Emily is entrusted to find Gail to bring him to Stanley's farmhouse. By the time they arrive, it is too late and Johnston has passed. Emily then turns her focus to Jake as he breaks down, finally, while being comforted by her. The two then share a kiss before going off into battle. The war is stopped short as the Government moves into town, headed by Major Beck. Things begin to be rebuilt and restored as Jennings and Rall, a company hired by the new Government, is stationed in Jericho and begins to provide aid. Emily works slightly with them as they re-figure the school system. During this time, Jake and Emily rekindle their romance and seemingly fall right back into a healthy and loving relationship. Things attempt to get back to normal until Emily realizes that there is something off about the way the new Government (based out of Cheyenne) is planning on running things. Though when she and Eric voice these concerns after Emily finds faults in their new History textbooks, Mayor Anderson remains unfazed by the changes. Bad turns worse when Ravenwood (An independent and private military team is hired by J&R), headed by John Goetz comes into Jericho and Emily learns from Dale Turner that the Hudson-River virus that they thought had been stopped could be heading for Kansas. When Dale acquires the medication required to cure the virus, it is promptly confiscated by Goetz. They then steal the meds back and Emily enlists the help of Kenchi to administer the vaccines, protecting Jericho from the virus. Jericho is in an upheaval as things with J&R and Ravenwood quickly spiral out of control. Emily believes that something has to be done and slowly, a group of rebels form with the intent of changing things around in Jericho before it's too late. However, before any real plans could be made or planned out, Ravenwood attacks the Richmond farm and the entire town is shaken when Bonnie is killed. With Mimi Clark injured, Emily is on the team protecting her from Goetz at the local clinic. They set up a way to keep Mimi safe and set up Goetz and his men before being told that reinforcements are coming; more Ravenwood men are coming into Jericho. However when Emily joins the team down by the crossroads, they instead watch as Goetz is fired from his position and ordered to be removed from Jericho. Things don't end there when shots are fired and Goetz is almost apprehended, until Stanley kills him at point blank range. After the incident, Jake gives himself up to Beck and Beck tries to break him to get all of the information he knows out of him. Emily, along with a select group of others hole up, coming up with a plan to save him. When they finally do rescue him, Emily keeps him at a safe house as him and Robert Hawkins come up with a plan. One that they must carry through. They must travel to Texas with the last remaining bomb. Emily stays behind, determined more than ever to protect the hometown she loves so much as Civil war looms. Category:Characters